4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: The inside look of the abortion of baby John, the little one who was never givin the chance at life. (Loosely based off the movie by the same title)


**A/N: so, this story is told from the perspective of the fetus in the movie 4 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days. What the young fetus thinks and feels from a few weeks old until the abortion. Read at your own risk. Btw, this strays far from the story line of the actual movie. But, it still is meant to be from the baby's point of view...**

* * *

_week 4..._

Hi, mommy...

I'm your baby! You don't know about me yet, but you will soon though. I promise. I'm only a few weeks me tell you some things about me! My name is John, and if have brown eyes and black hair!

Well...I don't have it yet, but I will when I'm born.I'm gonna be your only child, and your gonna call me your one and only!

I'm gonna grow up without a daddy mostly, but we have each other. Well help each other, and love each other. I'll be a doctor when I grow up.

* * *

_week 6..._

you found out about me today mommy! You where so excited, you could not wait to tell everyone!all you could do all day was smile, and life was perfect. You have a beautiful smile mommy.

It will be the first face I see in my life, and it will be the best thing I see in my life. I know it already!

* * *

_week 7..._

you told daddy about me today mommy. You where to excited to tell him about me! He got kind of angry. I don't think you noticed, but I did.

He started to talk about something called wedlock, and bills and money and stuff I don't think I understand where still happy though, so it's ok!

Then he did something scary mommy. He hit you. I could feel your hands fly up to protect me as you fell...I was ok...

But I was very sad for you... You where crying then mommy. That's a sound I don't like..it DOSENT make me feel good. It made me cry, too. He said he was sorry, and then he hugged you.

you forgave him mommy, but I'm not sure I do. He wasent right. You say he loves you, but why would he hurt you? I don't like it, mommy..

* * *

_week 10..._

finally you can see me!your belly is a little bigger, and your so proud of me!you went out with YOUR mommy to buy new clothes, you where so so so so happy!

You sing to me, too. You have the most beautiful voice in the whole wide you sing I'm the happiest, and when you talk to me I feel safe.

So safe..just you wait and see mommy! When I'm born, I'll be perfect. Just for you! Ill make you proud, and I'll love you with all my heart.

* * *

_week 14..._

I can move my hands and feet now mommy! I do it because you put your hand on your belly to feel me, and I giggle. You giggle too. I love you mommy.

* * *

_week 15..._

i got angry,mommy. When I grow up I promise I won't let you get hurt. I promise I'll protect you! Daddy Is bad.

Daddy came to see you again mommy, and I go. Really scared. He was acting funny, and wasent talking said he didnt want you. I dont know why, but that's what he said. And he hit you again.

I don't care if you think hes a good person, i think he's he hit you, and he said he didint want you. He DOSENT like me.. Why DOSENT he like me mommy?

* * *

_week 15 1/2..._

you didint talk to me tonight mommy. Is everything alright?

* * *

_week 16..._

it's been three days sense you saw haven't talked to me or touched me or anything since you still love me, mommy?...

I still love you. I think you feel sad. The only time I feel you is when you sleep. You sleep funny, kinda curled up on your side.

and you hug me with your arms and I feel safe and warm again. Why don't you do that when your awake anymore?

* * *

_week 21..._

im 21 weeks old today mommy! We're going somewhere today, and it's somewhere new!

im excited, and it looks like a hospital too! I want to be a doctor when I grow up,mommy.

Did I tell you that? I'm so excited I caint wait!i hope your as excited as I am!

...

...

...

...mommy I'm getting scared. Your heart is still beating, but I dont know what your thinking.

The doctor is talking, I think. Something is going to happen soon. I'm really really scared mommy!

Please..tell me you love me? I will feel safe again. I love you!

...

mommy, what are they doing to me?! it hurts!

please make them stop!

it feels bad!

Please mommy please please help me!

Make them _**stop!**_

* * *

_?..._

Don't worry mommy, I'm safe..I'm in heaven with the angels now. They told me what you did, and they said it's called an abortion..

Why, mommy?

why did you do it?

Why did you get rid of me? Don't you love me anymore? I'm really,really sorry if I did something wrong mommy..

I love you mommy!

i love you with all my heart!

why don't you love me?

what did I do to deserve what they did to me?i want to live, mommy! Please!

It really, really hurts to see you not care about me, and not talk about me. Didint I love you enough?

Please say you'll keep me mommy! I want to live, smile and watch the clouds and grow up and be a doctor!

i don't want to be here! I want you to love me again, mommy! I'm really really really sorry If I did something wrong! I love you!

..._I love you_ mommy...


End file.
